


Requiem et pace, firefighters, Europeans, all.

by iskierka



Category: GANGS OF NEW YORK, Gangs of New York (2002)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have the perfect vid to ThouShaltNot, Cardinal Directions. It's on my hard drives, too. Text me out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem et pace, firefighters, Europeans, all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Italy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Italy), [Canada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Canada), [Norwegia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Norwegia), [Finlandia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Finlandia).



Draw It Mild  
by Briar

"Either you got somethin' on your mind, Johnny, or you're startin' to get feelings for me. Now which is it?"

"Bill's taken quite a liking to you...I was bit... If you're up to something, bene, only I don't want no part of it."

Pull, tug. Scuffle.

The unyielding wall. They are surrounded by a witness of earnest carved statues.

Hard-pressed body of Amsterdam's, next to his, with fists crumpling the front of his shirt and a hot breath hissing next to his ear.

They are nose to nose. Amsterdam's thighs are pressed against his.

He can't breathe. The wrist keeping his throat pinned with a chokehold's not the reason.

Hiss.

Deadly, calm, all quiet-like:

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill ya."

The pressure eases. Amsterdam's moving as if nothing had just happened. He wishes he could do the same.


End file.
